The present invention relates to a coupling assembly for use in connecting a pair of conduits in fluid communication and more specifically to a coupling assembly which is adapted for use in a high temperature environment.
Pieces of material are commonly bonded by being subjected to high temperatures and pressures in an autoclave. When this is to be done, the materials which are to be bonded are enclosed in a flexible fluid tight container. This container is connected with a vacuum manifold through threaded connections. The time required to establish the threaded connection between the container and the vacuum manifold represents down time during which the autoclave is not being used. When a substantial number of containers have to be connected with a vacuum manifold to evacuate the containers, the down time can be substantial and will contribute substantially to the cost of operating the autoclave.